Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spot welding inspecting apparatus for measuring the diameter of a weld between two metal plates and inspecting the welding state of the work. There has been conventionally employed such a means for inspecting the welding state of the work in which a thick chisel is driven between the gap of the two metal plates so as to see whether the weld is removed therefrom or not. However, it had a problem that it required a skillful technique. There has also been a technique in which the work which has been subjected to welding is destroyed and the welded portion is directly inspected. The problem is that the inspected samples are destroyed.
In view of the problems of the conventional inspection means, it is desired to provide a spot welding inspecting means capable of being handled by an unskilled operator with ease, of being processed within a short period of time with high accuracy and of inspecting the welding state without destroying the welded work.